Better Late Than Never
by Dusty1489
Summary: Harry gives an overdue valedictorian speech.


It was a warm, clear June day

Title: Better Late Than Never

Summary: Harry gives an overdue valedictorian speech.

Pairing(s): Hints of Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Percy/Penelope, Remus/Tonks, Seamus/Lavender, and Neville/Luna

Rating: K (G)

Genre(s): General

Warning(s): Implied Character Death

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot, which I actually did come up with on my own!

Author's Notes: Kudos to whomever recognizes the movie from which I took the last line (although, in the movie, it is in reference to hell, not the real world).

It was a warm, clear June day. The people assembled on the lawn of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were all fidgeting in their seats, awaiting the guest speaker at the 2047 graduation. Amongst them was the remainder of the Weasleys—Bill and Fleur's two sons; Percy, his wife, Penelope, and their three daughters; Fred and George, both still blissfully single; Ron, Hermione, and their three children; and Ginny with six of her children—the youngest waved from the section in which the graduating seventh years were seated. They were joined by an aged and frail Remus Lupin and his wife, Tonks, as well as Seamus and Lavender Finnegan and their three children, Dean and Padma Thomas and their daughter, and Neville and Luna Longbottom with their four children, as well as the families of all of the offspring. 

Silence fell as an elderly man made his way onto the platform at the young headmaster's invitation. He had a shock of messy white hair and bright, intelligent green eyes behind round glasses. A faded lightning bolt scar was half hidden by the shaggy bangs. 

He stepped up to the magical microphone and surveyed the waiting crowd. After a few moments he cleared his throat and started speaking.

"I'm sure most of you know me, but for those of you that don't, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Harry Potter, father of your classmate Katie Potter, and 1997 Graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Fifty years ago today, I was scheduled to give my valedictorian speech at my graduation. It did not, however, happen quite that way." There were a few snorts from the older members of the audience. "Those of you who actually paid attention in Binns's class, or managed to nick a set of accurate notes, will know what happened that fateful spring day. A great battle took place on these very grounds." His eyes grew sad. "Much blood was spilled, on both sides. I lost four professors and countless friends: Charlie and Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagal, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Parvati Patil, Justin Finch-Fetchley, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, and Severus Snape were among those the Light lost that day. May their souls rest in peace." He bowed his head. Aside from a few sniffles, there was silence. After a few moments, he raised his head again.

"Since I never had a chance to give my valedictorian speech, all those years ago, Headmaster Duclock has granted me permission to give it now." He cleared his throat and glanced down at the podium, then back up at his attentive audience.

"Friends, mentors, fellow classmates: you chose me as your representative to address the world with our sentiments as a class. Why, I will never know. I have never been fond of or good at public speaking; quite frankly, crowds scare me. But, alas, it is my duty as valedictorian to give the closing speech at graduation, so I shall.

"In my years at this fine establishment, I faced Voldemort no less than five times, and miraculously lived to tell the tale. This feat would not have been possible were it not for those around me who have been an infinite help, both while facing Voldemort and otherwise. First, I must honor those who gave their lives for the cause: brave Cedric Diggory, who believed in justice and equality, who was a dear friend, adored boyfriend, and beloved son, and who would have graduated two years ago; my godfather, Sirius Black, who would not sit quietly while I was in danger, and who refused to go quietly, at all; Professor Albus Dumbledore, beloved by nearly all his students, wise to the point of being an annoyance at times, courageous to a fault, and rather eccentric—I shall forever remember his perpetual offers of lemon drops; and all the others, both before my birth and after, to whom I shall be eternally grateful for their sacrifice. 

"My professors—more than teachers, you have become mentors, even friends, in our quest for maturity. You've put up with our hormonal, know-it-all adolescence, guiding us through difficult times, all the while pounding knowledge into our thick skulls. Without you, I would have died at eleven, when I faced Voldemort for the first time since I was a baby.

"Parents, your guidance has been a Merlin-given gift as well. Not only did you give birth to us and raise us to be the young adults we are today, but you have also shown us the value of family, and of unconditional love. Without it, I can guarantee you I would not have made it this far. Hell, I wouldn't have made it past that fateful Hallowe'en night my parents died.

"Then there are my friends and classmates, who sit before you today, awaiting their diplomas. Our companionship is a treasure I will keep with me always. The walls of house rivalry no longer restrain us, as they did in our earlier years at Hogwarts; I have good friends in each of the four houses. My heart and home will always lie with Gryffindor though, as will my Quidditch broom.

"Off we go to the big, wide, real world, now, Class of 1997. Off to establish our careers, extend our families, and defend our principles against those who would deny us the right to our freedom of opinion. Do you think the world is ready for us? After all we've been through here, I can tell you we are ready for it.

"It will hold no surprises for us."


End file.
